<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Such Thing by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376512">No Such Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish'>Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only a little bit), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, College, Epistolary, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Texting, Time Skips, Twenty-something randl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 17-year-old Link gets a text message from an unknown number. The wrong number turns into a burgeoning friendship. As the years go by, both of the boys have to face their feelings for each other.</p><p>[Story told in text messages.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I messed with the timeline a bit. I needed them to have cellphones so in this AU they are graduating high school in 2001 (not 1996 like in real life).</p><p>Rhett's texts are on the left, Link's on the right. The name is always what Link has for Rhett on his phone.<br/>(Yes, I know that in 2001 the phone wouldn’t have looked like this. Artistic license and all that...)</p><p>These are not all of their text conversations/phone calls, just a selection to tell the story.</p><p>The fic is named after <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1W2UddURXI">the John Mayer song</a>. It’s not a song fic. I chose the title after writing it because of the general vibe and these lines:</p><p>  <em>“They love to tell you</em><br/><em>Stay inside the lines</em><br/><em>But something's better</em><br/><em>On the other side”</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5/16/2001 5:16 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number:</strong>
</p><p>are you still bringing the beer tonight?</p><p>who’s this?</p><p>Rhett</p><p>i don’t know a Rhett</p><p>shit. is this not Pete?</p><p>no this is Link</p><p>Link?</p><p>yeah</p><p>your name is Link?</p><p>dude, what is this?</p><p>are you messing with me?</p><p>no</p><p>so you’re not Pete?</p><p>for the last time. NO</p><p>i don’t believe you. the beer?</p><p>wtf ?! i don’t know you</p><p>i’m not bringing you beer</p><p>i’m not even legal yet...</p><p>you shoulda just used a normal name.</p><p>no one is named Link.</p><p>yeah, okay. asshole</p><p>be here at nine. my folks leave at eight.</p><p>won’t be there. still not Pete</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5/16/2001 9:32 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asshole:</strong>
</p><p>so, it seems that you are in fact not Pete</p><p>you fucking think so?</p><p>yeah, he changed his number</p><p>and I wrote it down wrong.</p><p>sorry, man</p><p>whatever</p><p>is Link a nickname?</p><p>for fuck’s sake... not that it’s any of your business but yes</p><p>cool. sorry I was such an ass.</p><p>like I care.</p><p>why are you still texting me?</p><p>felt bad for shitting on your name</p><p>it’s a cool name</p><p>convincing</p><p>it is!</p><p>leave me alone</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5/17/2001 2:03 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Annoying asshole:</strong>
</p><p>u up</p><p>it’s 2 am</p><p>heyyyy</p><p>where r u</p><p>what?</p><p>its 2am here too. where r u</p><p>Buies Creek</p><p>shiiit really?</p><p>yeah</p><p>i’m in raleigh</p><p>good for you</p><p>u shoulda come over</p><p>it appears that you managed to get some beer</p><p>yesssss</p><p>did Pete make an appearance?</p><p>he here</p><p>go to sleep man, it’s 2am</p><p>wanna talk w u dude</p><p>why on earth?</p><p>u seem chill</p><p>i’m going to bed</p><p>you should too</p><p>booooo</p><p>u still there?</p><p>ok talk to u tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5/17/2001 12:45 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clingy Asshole:</strong>
</p><p>hey, man. i’m sorry about last night.</p><p>i’m not gonna get rid of you, am i?</p><p>nah</p><p>sigh</p><p>did you have fun?</p><p>yeah, it was a good party</p><p>happy to hear</p><p>so how old are you?</p><p>17</p><p>senior?</p><p>yeah</p><p>me too! what are the odds</p><p>no idea. math is not my thing</p><p>i could probably work it out</p><p>really?</p><p>yeah</p><p>nerd</p><p>ha! i’m just good with numbers</p><p>so is that what you’re gonna do after HS?</p><p>yeah, engineering at NC State</p><p>cool</p><p>you?</p><p>I’m going to LA, film school</p><p>wow, that’s far</p><p>not far enough. can’t wait to get out of this place</p><p>oh?</p><p>you don’t?</p><p>no, i like it here</p><p>good for you. i’m gone asap</p><p>family stuff?</p><p>i don’t wanna get into it</p><p>that’s cool. didn’t mean to pry</p><p>so are you hung over?</p><p>so hung over! my head is killing me</p><p>but let me tell you</p><p>the girl I hooked up with was fiiiine</p><p>sounds like you had a great night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6/3/2001 2:18 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Girl-Crazy Math Nerd:</strong>
</p><p>officially no longer a high schooler!</p><p>woooooo</p><p>congratz!</p><p>my ceremony is not until tomorrow</p><p>so are you going to a party tonight?</p><p>do fish drink water?</p><p>...</p><p>I don’t think they actually do</p><p>oh</p><p>whatever. yeah, Ricky has a party</p><p>all of us are going there</p><p>even Pete?</p><p>ha! yeah even Pete</p><p>say hi from me, the fake-Pete</p><p>I will!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6/3/2001 10:01 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Girl-crazy Math Nerd:</strong>
</p><p>real-Pete says hi!</p><p>what are u up to</p><p>watching a movie</p><p>alone?</p><p>yeah</p><p>boooo, it’s friday night</p><p>you should have a cute lil’ honey in your lap</p><p>then I wouldn’t see the movie</p><p>has anyone ever said to you</p><p>that you’re a weird one</p><p>you have no idea...</p><p>no one’s making you text me</p><p>i didn’t say it’s a bad thing</p><p>what movie?</p><p>Gladiator</p><p>oh, haven’t seen it yet</p><p>is it any good?</p><p>yeah</p><p>okay. I’ll leave you be</p><p>we can keep texting. it’s fine</p><p>yeah?</p><p>yeah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>6/24/2001 11:19 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhetticus Maximus:</strong>
</p><p>I finally got an apartment</p><p>in LA?</p><p>yeah</p><p>that’s awesome!</p><p>I have like four roommates</p><p>but it’s close to campus</p><p>when are you moving?</p><p>in two weeks</p><p>dang</p><p>what?</p><p>I’m not back from my relatives until the end of July</p><p>so?</p><p>it would’ve been nice to meet up</p><p>hang out face to face</p><p>you don’t want that</p><p>I don’t?</p><p>or you don’t?</p><p>either</p><p>you wound me</p><p>so dramatic</p><p>it’s better like this</p><p>what do you mean?</p><p>we don’t have to drink if that’s the problem</p><p>no</p><p>so what is it?</p><p>you got some kind of horrendous deformity?</p><p>speech impediment?</p><p>a siamese twin?</p><p>you a chick?</p><p>or a 60 year old guy with a beer gut</p><p>and a porn addiction?</p><p>christ on a cracker</p><p>no, no, no, definitely no and even more definitely no</p><p>i’m who I said I am</p><p>a 17 year old dude from Buies Creek who doesn’t want to meet up?</p><p>18 now actually</p><p>you had a birthday?!</p><p>yeah, June 1st</p><p>you didn’t say anything!</p><p>why would I?</p><p>I could’ve said happy birthday</p><p>it’s fine, Rhett.</p><p>you don’t have to do this</p><p>do what?</p><p>pretend to be my friend</p><p>i’m not pretending</p><p>no?</p><p>we are friends</p><p>we wouldn’t if you met me</p><p>if you really knew me</p><p>that’s bullshit</p><p>it’s not</p><p>that’s definitely bullshit</p><p>dude, i like you</p><p>deal with it</p><p>okay</p><p>i like you too Rhett</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7/8/2001 8:19 am (EST)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhetticus Maximus:</strong>
</p><p>you gotta text me as soon as you get there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7/8/2001 1:30 pm (PST)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhetticus Maximus:</strong>
</p><p>the house is nice</p><p>heyy! you made it</p><p>my room is basically a closet though</p><p>dang. it’s not nice living in a closet</p><p>sometimes I wonder if you even hear yourself...</p><p>what?</p><p>forget it</p><p>you’re right though</p><p>this room is barely big enough for a queen</p><p>that sucks, man</p><p>are the roommates nice at least?</p><p>I’ve only met one so far</p><p>he seemed okay</p><p>artsy type</p><p>cool! my shift is starting</p><p>but keep me updated</p><p>will do. try not to poison anyone</p><p>I’ll have you know,</p><p>I make the best goddamn burrito south of Lynchburg</p><p>that was oddly specific</p><p>there this guy in Richmond...</p><p>you’re a fucking riot. go to work</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8/31/2001 01:01 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Burrito King:</strong>
</p><p>hey Link</p><p>yeah?</p><p>are you scared?</p><p>about classes starting</p><p>a little bit I guess</p><p>more excited</p><p>you?</p><p>yeah, a little bit</p><p>you wanna talk about it?</p><p>can I call you?</p><p>oh</p><p>please?</p><p>okay</p><p>
  <em>Incoming call: Burrito King</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call ended at 1:55 am </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8/31/2001 02:15 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Burrito king:</strong>
</p><p>hey man, thanks again,</p><p>i really feel better now</p><p>I’m glad</p><p>but you promised you’d go to bed</p><p>i am in bed</p><p>that’s not what I meant</p><p>and you know that</p><p>one more thing</p><p>go to sleep!</p><p>it was wild hearing your voice</p><p>oh</p><p>not what you expected?</p><p>no</p><p>care to elaborate?</p><p>no</p><p>g’night</p><p>good night weirdo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9/5/2001 8:18 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Burrito king:</strong>
</p><p>so, how was your first day?</p><p>busy</p><p>yeah?</p><p>but it was good</p><p>there you go!</p><p>didn’t I tell you?</p><p>you did</p><p>but don’t let it go to your head</p><p>even a broken clock is right twice a day</p><p>fuck you</p><p>I love you too, dear</p><p>...</p><p>sorry, that was weird</p><p>it’s fine</p><p>i didn’t mean it like that</p><p>it was just a joke</p><p>it’s fine, Rhett</p><p>i gotta go</p><p>hey wait</p><p>how was your day?</p><p>Link?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10/18/2001 3:58 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>McGigglin:</strong>
</p><p>goddddd, i fucking hate that dude</p><p>hm?</p><p>remember that guy from intro to film i told you about?</p><p>the know-it-all?</p><p>yeah</p><p>what did he do now?</p><p>he kept interrupting me</p><p>when I was answering the professor’s question</p><p>and he had that voice like</p><p>like he’s an asshole who thinks</p><p>only he has all the right answers?</p><p>exactly</p><p>i just wanna...</p><p>i don’t know what i wanna</p><p>but FUCK i hate him</p><p>you do know he’s just a pretentious prick?</p><p>you’re so fucking smart</p><p>and you’re like creative and shit</p><p>he’s got nothing on you</p><p>have you been drinking?</p><p>no?!</p><p>I’m still suspicious</p><p>but thanks, i guess</p><p>anytime</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11/16/2001 01:27 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Brooks and Dumb:</strong>
</p>
<p>u up?</p>
<p>this brings back memories</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>ohhhhh</p>
<p>i remember now</p>
<p>what are u up to</p>
<p>going over my notes</p>
<p>test on monday</p>
<p>you’re at a party?</p>
<p>i am!</p>
<p>but it sucks</p>
<p>oh?</p>
<p>yeah. i was trying to get with this girl</p>
<p>but she wasn’t into me</p>
<p>oh, what a shocking turn of events</p>
<p>fuck you</p>
<p>i’m just messing with you dude</p>
<p>i’m sure there’s lots of other girls there</p>
<p>yeah but i really wanted to</p>
<p>wanted to what?</p>
<p>i don’t know</p>
<p>Rhett Mclaughlin,</p>
<p>do you have a crush?</p>
<p>no!</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>maybe</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>i don’t know how to do this</p>
<p>want some pointers?</p>
<p>ha! from u?</p>
<p>when have u ever had a girl?</p>
<p>low blow dude</p>
<p>sorry</p>
<p>but it’s not like you’re wrong...</p>
<p>maybe just try talking with her</p>
<p>like she’s a person and</p>
<p>not a piece of meat</p>
<p>i did!</p>
<p>try again. ask about her</p>
<p>what she likes and stuff</p>
<p>be interested</p>
<p>actually interested</p>
<p>engage</p>
<p>ask how stuff makes her feel</p>
<p>aren’t u the love guru suddenly...</p>
<p>this is pretty basic stuff</p>
<p>you’re just a caveman</p>
<p>fuck off</p>
<p>gladly</p>
<p>i need to get back to these notes</p>
<p>no wait</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>wanna watch a movie again tomorrow?</p>
<p>sure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/12/2001 5:44 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Legally Blond:</strong>
</p>
<p>so I know I said I wouldn’t</p>
<p>but it looks like I’m going home for Christmas</p>
<p>oh?</p>
<p>and I was thinking</p>
<p>omg! he’s been thinking. ring the alarm!</p>
<p>fuck you</p>
<p>thank you, thank you. I’ll be here whole week!</p>
<p>you wanna meet up?</p>
<p>it’s totally fine if you can’t</p>
<p>i know you’re busy</p>
<p>with your family and Quinn</p>
<p>no!</p>
<p>i mean no, i’m not too busy</p>
<p>let’s do it</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>i can come over to raleigh</p>
<p>sweet</p>
<p>you and Quinn can finally meet!</p>
<p>she keeps asking about you</p>
<p>why?</p>
<p>she claims i talk about you a lot</p>
<p>it’s straight bs though</p>
<p>i might have mentioned you like</p>
<p>twice</p>
<p>uh-huh</p>
<p>whatever</p>
<p>does she know</p>
<p>about my brilliant advice that got you guys together?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>please don’t say anything about that</p>
<p>haha</p>
<p>don’t worry, your secret is safe with me</p>
<p>this is gonna be great</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/30/2001 3:32 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>omw</p>
<p>what was the address again?</p>
<p>1200 Revolution Circle</p>
<p>just park on the street</p>
<p>almost there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think i’m at the right house</p>
<p>can you like wave from the door?</p>
<p>just a sec</p>
<p>i see you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/30/2001 6:44 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>come back</p>
<p>it came out all wrong!</p>
<p>
  <em>6:45 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>6:46 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>please pick up</p>
<p>i gotta explain</p>
<p>please please please</p>
<p>
  <em>6:48 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>6:55 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>she went home</p>
<p>she shouldn’t have said that</p>
<p>and i shouldn’t have</p>
<p>you know</p>
<p>it was fucked up</p>
<p>i just</p>
<p>i was surprised</p>
<p>please come back</p>
<p>i wanna talk to you</p>
<p>
  <em>7:10 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:18 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7:35 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>8:20 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>8:55 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:27 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10:30 pm Missed call: Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>i’m so sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1/3/2002 2:11 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Asshole:</strong>
</p>
<p>i know i messed up</p>
<p>i had no idea</p>
<p>that’s not an excuse</p>
<p>i know it’s not, i swear</p>
<p>i feel like shit</p>
<p>good</p>
<p>you should</p>
<p>hey!</p>
<p>thank god</p>
<p>i was afraid you’d blocked me</p>
<p>maybe we should leave god out of this</p>
<p>i think Quinn said enough</p>
<p>i’m sorry</p>
<p>
  <em>2:13 pm Missed call: Asshole</em>
</p>
<p>please pick up the phone</p>
<p>i’m at the airport</p>
<p>i’m boarding like right now</p>
<p>please</p>
<p>it’ll be quick</p>
<p>i want u to hear me say this</p>
<p>
  <em>Incoming call: Asshole</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call ended at 2:19 pm</em>
</p>
<p>text me when u land, okay?</p>
<p>Okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1/8/2002 7:32 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>i broke up with her</p>
<p>what?!</p>
<p>yeah, i just got back from seeing her</p>
<p>she was pissed</p>
<p>she said some fucked up shit</p>
<p>why did you do that?</p>
<p>you were so into her</p>
<p>the way you looked at her...</p>
<p>she called you the f-word!</p>
<p>i can’t be with someone like that</p>
<p>Rhett</p>
<p>you didn’t have to do that</p>
<p>i did</p>
<p>i couldn’t have lived with myself</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>can i call you?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1/30/2002 7:10 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shrett:</strong>
</p>
<p>movie tonight?</p>
<p>i actually can’t</p>
<p>oh?</p>
<p>i have a date</p>
<p>ohhhhh shit, dude</p>
<p>that’s great</p>
<p>who’s the lucky guy?</p>
<p>Xavier</p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>waitwaitwait</p>
<p>isn’t that the asshole from intro to film?</p>
<p>yeah...</p>
<p>Link, what the hell?</p>
<p>well, the thing is</p>
<p>after he shuts up</p>
<p>he’s actually pretty fun to spend time with</p>
<p>okay...</p>
<p>and how did you manage that?</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>shutting him up</p>
<p>it was easy actually</p>
<p>because i don’t know if you knew this</p>
<p> but it’s hard to talk with a dick in your mouth</p>
<p>hahahahaha</p>
<p>okay, fair enough</p>
<p>but for real,</p>
<p>he’s actually cool</p>
<p>when you get to know him</p>
<p>oh i’m sure his mouth skills</p>
<p>were not at all a factor</p>
<p>in this change of heart</p>
<p>shut up</p>
<p>but fuck, man</p>
<p>he gives amazing head</p>
<p>ha! okay, romeo, go enjoy your date</p>
<p>remember protection!</p>
<p>thanks, mom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2/13/2002 2:59 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>what are you doing for spring break?</p>
<p>not sure yet. gotta ask Xavier</p>
<p>wow</p>
<p>did not realize you were so whipped already</p>
<p>shut up</p>
<p>well, if your boyfriend is okay with it,</p>
<p>i was wondering</p>
<p>what if i came over?</p>
<p>wait what?</p>
<p>u mean LA?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>are u for real?!</p>
<p>yeah. my dad’s got some miles</p>
<p>and he’s letting me use them</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Rhett</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call ended at 4:15 pm</em>
</p>
<p>I can’t fucking wait!</p>
<p>me neither</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3/27/2002 8:17 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>your boyfriend hates me</p>
<p>dude, why are you texting me?</p>
<p>I’m literally sitting like a foot away from you</p>
<p>well</p>
<p>i can’t very well say this out loud</p>
<p>can I?</p>
<p>he doesn’t hate you</p>
<p>he most definitely does</p>
<p>stop it</p>
<p>SEE!</p>
<p>did you see that scowl?!</p>
<p>he had an itch</p>
<p>calm the fuck down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3/28/2002 9:12 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>where are you?</p>
<p>i took a cab to the airport</p>
<p>wait what</p>
<p>i was supposed to drive you</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>i just thought I’d save both of us from the awkwardness</p>
<p>i see</p>
<p>so you regret it</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>but it shouldn’t have happened</p>
<p>at least Xavier has a real reason to hate me now</p>
<p>it was just a drunken kiss</p>
<p>it’s not that big of a deal</p>
<p>Rhett?</p>
<p>we could’ve talked about this</p>
<p>like face to face</p>
<p>i feel like you’re freaked out</p>
<p>i’m not freaked out</p>
<p>i’m not convinced</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Rhett - unanswered</em>
</p>
<p>if you’re not freaked out</p>
<p>why didn’t you pick up the phone?</p>
<p>i’m still in the cab</p>
<p>i’m not gonna talk about this with some random middle aged man listening</p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>call me from the airport</p>
<p>my battery is almost dead.</p>
<p>i’ll call you when i land</p>
<p>i knew you were freaked out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3/30/2002 12:35 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>M.I.A.:</strong>
</p>
<p>Rhett please call me back</p>
<p>it’s been two days</p>
<p>i’m starting to freak out now</p>
<p>sorry</p>
<p>i just needed some time to think</p>
<p>that’s okay</p>
<p>but you could’ve told me</p>
<p>i was worried</p>
<p>you’re right. i’m sorry about that</p>
<p>are you ready to talk now?</p>
<p>i’m worried that maybe i lead you on?</p>
<p>we were both drunk and it was a mistake</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>I’m not gay</p>
<p>i know, i never said you were</p>
<p>i just</p>
<p>i just got curious</p>
<p>that’s okay</p>
<p>it’s not like you attacked me</p>
<p>i was a willing participant</p>
<p>it just happened</p>
<p>and that’s fine</p>
<p>but can we just never talk about again?</p>
<p>if it means you stop avoiding me, then yes</p>
<p>I will</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>
  <strong>--- End of Part 1 ---</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pay attention to the years, in Part 2 there are some time jumps!</p><p>At the start of chapter 6 Link is 22 years old. (They've just graduated college.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9/5/2005 6:24 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny Cash Wannabe:</strong>
</p><p>so</p><p>how was your first day?</p><p>did you make any friends?</p><p>i hope you ate all your vegetables at lunch</p><p>you’re a funny one Link</p><p>have i ever told you that?</p><p>once or twice</p><p>it was fine</p><p>not that different from what i was doing in the summer</p><p>what’s your first project like?</p><p>you know, civil engineering stuff</p><p>wow</p><p>such a wordsmith</p><p>the pictures you paint with your words...</p><p>*chef’s kiss*</p><p>confidentiality, Link!</p><p>i’m a professional</p><p>professional idiot maybe</p><p>you’re such a supportive friend</p><p>warms my heart</p><p>you know you’re smart</p><p>too smart for your own good</p><p>gotta keep you grounded</p><p>appreciated</p><p>I have an office now</p><p>like four walls and everything</p><p>and a door?</p><p>even a door!</p><p>wild</p><p>it is</p><p>my baby boy is so grown up</p><p>i will block you</p><p>i won’t believe that for a second</p><p>don’t test me, Neal</p><p>i love it when you call me Neal</p><p>good god, calm yourself</p><p>did you blush?</p><p>no!</p><p>you blushed!</p><p>you are a fiend and a scoundrel</p><p>you love it</p><p>movie tonight?</p><p>yes please</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9/7/2006 9:15 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett the Civil:</strong>
</p><p>i got nominated!</p><p>for that short film thing?!</p><p>yeah!</p><p>shit</p><p>that’s amazing!</p><p>i’m so fucking proud of you</p><p>i can’t believe this</p><p>i can</p><p>you’re beyond talented</p><p>if I win this...</p><p>did you know that</p><p>a lot of the big name directors</p><p>have gotten their start with winning this thing</p><p>you might have mentioned it</p><p>once or twice</p><p>give or take a hundred</p><p>…</p><p>i’m just excited</p><p>i know</p><p>and you should be!</p><p>i’m just teasing</p><p>i always knew you would be known for your craft</p><p>hey Rhett</p><p>yeah</p><p>couldn’t have done it without you</p><p>don’t</p><p>it was all you</p><p>no</p><p>you were always there for me</p><p>when i doubted myself</p><p>when i needed someone to brainstorm with</p><p>and after grandpa died</p><p>you coming over to my mom’s house</p><p>it made all the difference</p><p>I just</p><p>are you gonna cry?</p><p>oh, fuck off</p><p>trying to be vulnerable here!</p><p>i know</p><p>but you know that feelings make me squirmy</p><p>god, you need therapy</p><p>i’m fine thanks</p><p>caveman</p><p>big name director on the rise</p><p>stop that</p><p>you’re gonna jinx it!</p><p>everyone’s gonna know your name</p><p>better start working on your Oscar’s speech already</p><p>i will block you</p><p>yeah, yeah</p><p>we’ve done this dance before</p><p>but unlike you, i can actually follow through</p><p> </p><p>i’m sorry, i’m back</p><p>took me a while to stop laughing</p><p>am i blocked already?</p><p>don’t tempt me, mclaughlin</p><p>i gotta go to a meeting</p><p>congrats again, big shot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11/1/2006 10:15 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett the Civil:</strong>
</p><p>hey</p><p>a question</p><p>shoot</p><p>the awards show</p><p>yeah?</p><p>i’m so excited to go btw</p><p>oh, I forgot to tell you</p><p>i bought a new suit!</p><p>shit</p><p>you know what</p><p>never mind</p><p>wait</p><p>what?</p><p>tell me</p><p>god, i’m such a shitty person for doing this</p><p>spit it out, Neal</p><p>Aaron really wants go with me</p><p>and you know I only got one avec on the ticket...</p><p>oh</p><p>i see</p><p>well, he’s your boyfriend</p><p>he should go</p><p>but i asked you</p><p>and i wanted you to come because</p><p>it’s okay, Link</p><p>i’m not mad</p><p>are you sure?</p><p>very sure</p><p>sure as a cucumber</p><p>i don’t think that’s the saying</p><p>it is now</p><p>i feel horrible</p><p>don’t</p><p>go with Aaron, have fun</p><p>and when you get back, come show me that trophy</p><p>it’s not like i’m gonna win</p><p>the nominees are hardcore</p><p>you will</p><p>just make sure Aaron applauds you harder than I ever would have</p><p>he will</p><p>this is good</p><p>he can do that thing</p><p>where he’s super happy you won</p><p>and rushes to kiss you</p><p>oh? you wouldn’t have done that?</p><p>i’m hurt</p><p>gutted</p><p>how dare you call yourself my best friend?!</p><p>now i’m glad he’s going with you</p><p>mission accomplished then</p><p>when do i get to meet him anyway?</p><p>we’re coming back home for christmas</p><p>can’t wait</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12/18/2006 9:41 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>St. Rhett of Raleigh:</strong>
</p>
<p>i gotta tell you something</p>
<p>please don’t get upset</p>
<p>what’s going on?</p>
<p>i’ve been seeing someone for about a month now</p>
<p>that’s great!</p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>why would I get upset about that?</p>
<p>it’s someone you know</p>
<p>i bumped into her at the grocery store</p>
<p>she’s moved a few streets away from my place</p>
<p>we got to talking</p>
<p>she was so embarrassed about what happened</p>
<p>she’s done a lot of soul searching these past years</p>
<p>it’s Quinn, isn’t it?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>don’t be mad</p>
<p>Link, please say something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>what do you want me to say?</p>
<p>it’s your business</p>
<p>you don’t need my permission to date someone</p>
<p>but you don’t think it’s a good idea</p>
<p>honestly, no</p>
<p>i never liked her</p>
<p>and she obviously never liked me</p>
<p>but it’s not my place to say who you can or can’t be with</p>
<p>she’s changed</p>
<p>i hope so</p>
<p>she makes me happy</p>
<p>well, i’m happy when you’re happy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/2/2007 4:35 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett the Not So Civil:</strong>
</p>
<p>so. I got the save-the-date</p>
<p>yeah?</p>
<p>Quinn chose the pic</p>
<p>cute</p>
<p>i’ve been meaning to ask</p>
<p>would you be my best man?</p>
<p>really?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>what does she think about that?</p>
<p>she’s fine</p>
<p>she’s gotten over it</p>
<p>ha! nice to know</p>
<p>that my sexuality is something she’s “gotten over”</p>
<p>you know what I mean</p>
<p>she’s grown</p>
<p>she’s a good person Link</p>
<p>the thing that happened</p>
<p>it was years ago</p>
<p>mmhmm</p>
<p>i’m just not sure it’s a good idea</p>
<p>please</p>
<p>you’re my best friend</p>
<p>i want you standing there</p>
<p>at the altar with me</p>
<p>Link?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/2/2007 6:20 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett the Not So Civil:</strong>
</p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>you’ll do it?</p>
<p>i will</p>
<p>but if i get struck by a lightning</p>
<p>in the middle of the ceremony</p>
<p>i won’t pay for the damages</p>
<p>you’re a hoot and a half</p>
<p>you know it</p>
<p>but for real, thank you</p>
<p>you’re my best friend too</p>
<p>just so you know</p>
<p>figured as much</p>
<p>you really know how to kill a sweet moment</p>
<p>my specialty</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/9/2008 1:18 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Groomzilla:</strong>
</p>
<p>u up</p>
<p>oh, how the tables have turned</p>
<p>waht</p>
<p>nothing</p>
<p>what’s up</p>
<p>your bride’s gonna freak out</p>
<p>since the table thingy was done</p>
<p>seat map?</p>
<p>whats it called?</p>
<p>seating chart?</p>
<p>yes!</p>
<p>she’s gonna have to make changes</p>
<p>cause i’m coming like Han</p>
<p>huh?</p>
<p>Solo!</p>
<p>get it?</p>
<p>what’s going on Link?</p>
<p>we broke up</p>
<p>ooh sorry correction</p>
<p>Aaron dumped me</p>
<p>
  <em>1:21 am Missed call: The Groomzilla</em>
</p>
<p>pick up Link</p>
<p>i dont wanna talk</p>
<p>are you okay?</p>
<p>ha!</p>
<p>i’m fabulous</p>
<p>i went to a drinking establishmetn</p>
<p>*estalishment</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>*establishment</p>
<p>and now i feel fiiiiiiine</p>
<p>you wanna tell me what happened?</p>
<p>he said</p>
<p>that i’m a workaholic</p>
<p>and that i don’t care about him enough</p>
<p>bull</p>
<p>shit</p>
<p>you <em>are</em> a workaholic, Link</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>but so is he!</p>
<p>it was a perfect match</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>i know you cared about him</p>
<p>i did</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>but what?</p>
<p>honestly?</p>
<p>always</p>
<p>he didn’t really get you</p>
<p>the whole thing with the raw food diet?</p>
<p>he was just excited</p>
<p>you love a good burger</p>
<p>and there is nothing wrong with that</p>
<p>he liked to get into new things</p>
<p>try stuff</p>
<p>like in bed</p>
<p>here we go...</p>
<p>fuck, he was so good in bed</p>
<p>now i gotta go back to dating again</p>
<p>i hate dating</p>
<p>i know, buddy</p>
<p>what’s wrong wiht me Rhett?</p>
<p>nothing!</p>
<p>hey, Link, listen to me</p>
<p>there is absolutely nothing wrong with you</p>
<p>but no one sticks around!</p>
<p>this was the longest relationship I’ve had</p>
<p>and what was it</p>
<p>like six months?</p>
<p>it has to be me</p>
<p>why doesn’t anyone love me</p>
<p>i love you</p>
<p>that’s different</p>
<p>you love me like a brother</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhett?</p>
<p>sorry, I’m here</p>
<p>i’m sad</p>
<p>i know, buddy, i know</p>
<p>i’ll talk to Quinn about the seating charts</p>
<p>you know weddings are a good place to meet someone</p>
<p>maybe you’ll get lucky</p>
<p>i fucking hope so</p>
<p>i gotta get at least one good dicking</p>
<p>since I agreed to wear that cummer-whatchamacallit</p>
<p>ha</p>
<p>i’m sure you will</p>
<p>thanks for that btw</p>
<p>now go to bed</p>
<p>you’ll feel better tomorrow</p>
<p>promise?</p>
<p>i promise</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7/12/2008 9:30 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>are you coming?</p>
<p>please tell me you’re still coming</p>
<p>the ceremony begins in half an hour</p>
<p>please!</p>
<p>are you serious?!</p>
<p>you still want me to come there</p>
<p>and stand next to you</p>
<p>and watch you marry that woman?!</p>
<p>don’t make this about her</p>
<p>she’s got nothing to do with this</p>
<p>last night was fucked up</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>believe me, i know</p>
<p>i’m sorry</p>
<p>i shouldn’t have kissed you</p>
<p>among other things</p>
<p>i was confused</p>
<p>clearly</p>
<p>i just needed to</p>
<p>what? what did you need to do, Rhett?</p>
<p>mess with my head like that?!</p>
<p>tell me all those things</p>
<p>and touch me like that</p>
<p><em>fuck </em>me like that</p>
<p>and make promises</p>
<p>that you clearly didn’t intend to keep</p>
<p>is that what you needed to do?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>i’m so sorry</p>
<p>i never meant to hurt you</p>
<p>i swear Link! i would never</p>
<p>i love you</p>
<p>i do</p>
<p>just not like that</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>not like that</p>
<p>so what you’re telling me is</p>
<p>that it was just wedding jitters</p>
<p>maybe. I don’t know</p>
<p>it’s like i lost my mind for a moment</p>
<p>temporary insanity</p>
<p>i know this is unfair to you</p>
<p>but please come</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>i’ll be there in 15</p>
<p>thank you!</p>
<p>i promise</p>
<p>i’ll make this up to you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A folded piece of paper found in Rhett’s pocket the day after the wedding:</p>
<p>
  <em>Rhett,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sitting at the bar at your wedding reception. I’m watching you and Quinn eat cake and laugh. You guys look good together. You really do. And I understand why you chose her. It’s an easy choice. She’s gorgeous and funny and your mom and dad love her and she wants to start a family with you. I know how much you’ve always wanted to be a father. I know how much traditions mean to you. So, what I’m trying to say is that I understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the thing is. I can still smell you on my skin. I can still feel your touch all over me. I can feel your mouth on my mouth, on my neck, on my stomach, on my inner thighs. The marks you left on me won’t fade for days. And I’ll be sad when they do. When I close my eyes I see you over me, looking at me with glossy eyes and parted lips while you’re inside me. I see the bliss on your face and I hear you crying out my name. It’s haunting me. Your touch is haunting me. The empty promises you made are haunting me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t do this anymore. I thought I could. I came to the church and I stood next to you as you said ‘I do’ because I thought I could push my feelings aside and be there for you. I was wrong. You broke me. And I think I broke you too. Maybe you haven’t realized it yet, but one day, you will.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you’re happy with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t contact me again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12/24/2008 11:45 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i miss you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/25/2008 4:12 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i know you said not to text you</p>
<p>i tried not to</p>
<p>i’m sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/31/2008 11:55 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>Link please</p>
<p>answer me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2/15/2009 1:23 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i miss</p>
<p>i miss your lips on mine</p>
<p>i miss your hands on my body</p>
<p>i miss the way you breath feels on my skin</p>
<p>i miss how big my hands feel on your waist</p>
<p>i miss your warmth</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>i miss you Link</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6/25/2009 10:38 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i saw your movie</p>
<p>it was amazing</p>
<p>everyone’s been raving about it</p>
<p>i knew you’d make it</p>
<p>i knew you would be a house-hold name one day</p>
<p>gonna go see it again tomorrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6/26/2009 2:00 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i wonder if you read these</p>
<p>would i know if you’d blocked me?</p>
<p>you probably have</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>7/10/2009 11:35 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>it’s been almost a year</p>
<p>i can’t stop thinking about you</p>
<p>not just that night</p>
<p>I mean all of you</p>
<p>i miss talking with you</p>
<p>i miss our movie nights</p>
<p>i miss you calling me on my shit</p>
<p>i miss you getting annoyed at me</p>
<p>i miss your laugh</p>
<p>i miss how flustered you get when you’re excited about something</p>
<p>i miss your jokes, even the bad ones</p>
<p>i miss</p>
<p>
  <em>everything</em>
</p>
<p>it’s like there’s a Link shaped hole in my life</p>
<p>and all I can do is stare at it</p>
<p>and know that I’m the one who made the cut</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8/17/2009 00:50 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>you were right</p>
<p>you broke me</p>
<p>but if you would message me back</p>
<p>if you could forgive me</p>
<p>i would let you break me a thousand times more</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8/17/2009 01:45 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>please</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/2/2009 11:10 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i’m in my bed</p>
<p>i’m in the bed i sleep with my wife</p>
<p>and all i can think about</p>
<p>is how fucking amazing you tasted</p>
<p>how you felt on me</p>
<p>how your eyes fluttered closed</p>
<p>and those little moans you made</p>
<p>when I made love to you</p>
<p>because that’s what it was</p>
<p>you said i fucked you</p>
<p>i didn’t</p>
<p>it wasn’t a moment of insanity</p>
<p>it was a moment of clarity</p>
<p>I loved you</p>
<p>I still do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/3/2009 6:35 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i can’t do this anymore</p>
<p>i gotta tell her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>---End of Part 2---</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9/3/2009 11:03 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i know you don’t like her</p>
<p>but even you can probably imagine</p>
<p>how horrible it is to hear that your husband</p>
<p>is in love with a man</p>
<p>and had sex with that man hours before the ‘I do’s</p>
<p>she’s devastated</p>
<p>i know this is the right thing</p>
<p>but it hurts</p>
<p>hurts more than i thought it would</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the hurt’s good though</p>
<p>cleansing</p>
<p>i deserve it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/9/2009 1:17 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>she wants to try</p>
<p>she wants to go to couples therapy</p>
<p>i said it’s no use</p>
<p>but the way she looked at me</p>
<p>god</p>
<p>i think i owe it to her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/24/2009 08:05 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>so i’m finally doing it</p>
<p>all those times you told me to go to therapy</p>
<p>i’m doing it now</p>
<p>probably didn’t think it would happen like this?</p>
<p>careful what you wish for and all that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11/20/2009 9:38 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i know you don’t see these</p>
<p>but as selfish as it is</p>
<p>it helps me</p>
<p>even an illusion of talking to you helps</p>
<p>and the therapist said it’s good to write out your feelings</p>
<p>ha</p>
<p>you probably know how i felt about that...</p>
<p>you have no idea how many stupid, deflecting jokes i’ve made sitting on that couch</p>
<p>she must hate me</p>
<p>the therapist i mean, not Quinn</p>
<p>Quinn claims to love me still</p>
<p>she shouldn’t</p>
<p>what i did to her is more than fucked up</p>
<p>unspeakably horrible</p>
<p>what i did to you both</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/17/2010 8:55 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i moved out today</p>
<p>i’m sitting on a mattress in my new studio</p>
<p>surrounded by boxes</p>
<p>it smells weird</p>
<p>and i’m lonely</p>
<p>and i keep thinking about you in your fancy LA mansion</p>
<p>in crispy white sheets</p>
<p>in the arms of someone else</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i know i shouldn’t think about that</p>
<p>shouldn’t wallow</p>
<p>but i think you’d appreciate</p>
<p>how we’ve essentially traded places</p>
<p>and now i’m the one pining for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>feels right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9/30/2010 5:41 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>it’s finalized</p>
<p>we signed the papers today</p>
<p>she cried</p>
<p>all i felt was</p>
<p>relief</p>
<p>and fuck, i hated myself for feeling it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11/12/2010 11:20 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i’m still going to therapy</p>
<p>alone obviously</p>
<p>it’s been good</p>
<p>haven’t been joking that much anymore</p>
<p>i mean, i still deflect</p>
<p>but she’s good at calling me on my bullshit</p>
<p>i’ve been figuring some stuff out</p>
<p>i think you’d be proud of me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/28/2010 00:34 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i went to see your mom</p>
<p>i know you’ll be pissed that i did</p>
<p>but it’s not like i can make things worse, right?</p>
<p>she said you’re living with someone</p>
<p>she said you’re happy</p>
<p>don’t worry</p>
<p>she told me off too</p>
<p>you shoulda heard the language</p>
<p>i was shocked</p>
<p>and a little bit impressed if i’m honest</p>
<p>then she made me dinner</p>
<p>i’ve missed her</p>
<p>and even though she called me some very creative names at first</p>
<p>i think she’s missed me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2/11/2011 12:12 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i got laid off</p>
<p>when it rains it pours</p>
<p>or whatever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i’m not sure what i’m gonna do</p>
<p>i can’t go home</p>
<p>my parents aren’t exactly thrilled</p>
<p>that i ended my marriage</p>
<p>they don’t know the details</p>
<p>but they know it’s my fault</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3/19/2011 11:13 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>if i don’t get a job soon</p>
<p>i might need to get a cheaper place</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it still smells weird in here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/1/2011 2:45 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i applied for a job in LA</p>
<p>i know this seems like i’m coming there</p>
<p>to stalk you</p>
<p>or to try and get you back or something</p>
<p>but it’s actually kind of a dream job for me</p>
<p>i hope i get it</p>
<p>i haven’t been feeling a lot of positive emotions recently</p>
<p>i really need this Link</p>
<p>i need a win</p>
<p>i need to feel like i matter</p>
<p>like i can do something else</p>
<p>than hurt others</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/15/2011 9:08 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocked:</strong>
</p>
<p>i got it!</p>
<p>i can’t believe this</p>
<p>they want me to start right away</p>
<p>i’m flying in tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhett’s therapist suggested that every night he writes down something that made him happy or grateful that day. Instead of a notebook, Rhett uses Post-its that he sticks on his bedroom wall. You’ll find some of those from the following chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5/29/2011 6:49 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown number:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>6:49 pm Missed call: Unknown number</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unknown number calling...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call ended at 6:51 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>please don’t block me!</p>
<p>did you seriously get a burner phone just to call me?!</p>
<p>i didn’t know what else to do</p>
<p>please</p>
<p>pick up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>6:53 pm Missed call: Unknown number</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>please stop</p>
<p>nothing good will come of this</p>
<p>for either of us</p>
<p>i’m in LA</p>
<p>not just to see you, I promise</p>
<p>but i would love to meet up</p>
<p>please Link</p>
<p>i just wanna talk</p>
<p>the mistakes i’ve made...</p>
<p>i know what i did was unacceptable</p>
<p>i want to apologize</p>
<p>face to face</p>
<p>i don’t expect you to forgive me</p>
<p>but at least give me a chance to explain</p>
<p>no, not explain</p>
<p>no explanation will make up for it</p>
<p>i know that</p>
<p>just let me apologize</p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>but it’s gotta be somewhere public</p>
<p>you’re not coming into my home</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/30/2011 5:10 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bad Idea:</strong>
</p>
<p>i’m a bit late</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>i’m coming though</p>
<p>meeting ran long</p>
<p>it’s totally fine</p>
<p>thanks for letting me know</p>
<p>i’m here already</p>
<p>back table, by a huge plastic plant</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhett?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>am i gonna regret this?</p>
<p>i hope not</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>we’ll see</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/30/2011 6:38 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bad Idea:</strong>
</p>
<p>thank you again</p>
<p>i <em>just</em> left the cafe</p>
<p>you could’ve at least waited until I was out of sight</p>
<p>sorry</p>
<p>i’m just</p>
<p>i’m just really happy that you agreed to meet me</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>surprisingly</p>
<p>so am i</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/31/2011 10:55 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>hi</p>
<p>hey!</p>
<p>you’re officially unblocked</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>did you fall asleep on your phone?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>everything i write seems wrong somehow</p>
<p>either too formal or too casual</p>
<p>don’t think too hard</p>
<p>we texted each other for years</p>
<p>i’m still me</p>
<p>you’re still you</p>
<p>am i? i’m not so sure...</p>
<p>an upgraded version?</p>
<p>more like a work-in-progress version</p>
<p>that’s good though</p>
<p>thanks</p>
<p>for still being you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 5/31/2011:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He texted me today.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6/1/2011 12:25 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>happy birthday</p>
<p>thanks</p>
<p>any plans?</p>
<p>Dominic will probably cook something tonight</p>
<p>but it’s gonna be just us</p>
<p>we’re having the party on saturday</p>
<p>sounds nice</p>
<p>it’s good to hear someone’s feeding you</p>
<p>funny</p>
<p>okay, well</p>
<p>i hope you have a nice day</p>
<p>thanks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6/23/2011 7:48 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>are you still apartment hunting?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>it’s exhausting</p>
<p>i just want to find somewhere i can settle in</p>
<p>i hate moving</p>
<p>and i feel like all i’ve done in the past year</p>
<p>is live surrounded by boxes</p>
<p>i could ask Dom to help you</p>
<p>oh?</p>
<p>he’s in real estate</p>
<p>didn’t i tell you?</p>
<p>i thought he’s was a model</p>
<p>that’s just a hobby</p>
<p>a hobby that’s got him on billboards?</p>
<p>i guess</p>
<p>i mean i would appreciate the help</p>
<p>great!</p>
<p>i’ll have him call you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>7/2/2011 1:39 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>can you recommend a nice restaurant?</p>
<p>let me think</p>
<p>like normal nice</p>
<p>not millionaire hollywood director nice</p>
<p>ha ha</p>
<p>i don’t really eat at those fancy restaurants anyway</p>
<p>oh yeah</p>
<p>i bet those places have menus that consist solely of things you refuse to eat</p>
<p>is this how you attempt to get back in my good graces?</p>
<p>by insulting me?!</p>
<p>shit</p>
<p>i didn’t mean it like that</p>
<p>Link, i’m sorry</p>
<p>relax, man</p>
<p>i’m kidding</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>did Quinn get your sense of humor in the divorce?</p>
<p>ouch, man, ouch</p>
<p>at least she only took that and let me keep my balls</p>
<p>a saint of a woman, clearly</p>
<p>but back to your question</p>
<p>i’ll ask Dom</p>
<p>he knows about that stuff more than me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8/5/2011 6:24 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p>
<p>how are you settling in?</p>
<p>good!</p>
<p>the apartment is great</p>
<p>there’s a big balcony</p>
<p>i’ve been eating breakfast outside</p>
<p>oh yeah, Dom said that’s what sold you on it</p>
<p>the location is great</p>
<p>apparently it was a complete steal</p>
<p>yeah, he seemed excited about that</p>
<p>he’s cute when he’s excited</p>
<p>he seems like a great guy</p>
<p>he is</p>
<p>i’m really happy for you</p>
<p>me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 8/18/2011:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We went to lunch today and someone recognized him - he blushed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9/12/2011 8:10 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p><p>we’re having a dinner party next week</p><p>we were wondering if you wanted to come</p><p>really?</p><p>yeah</p><p>i’d love to</p><p>great!</p><p>so it’s on the 24th, at six</p><p>can i bring something?</p><p>Dom likes a red wine, something from New Zealand</p><p>okay</p><p>you can bring someone too</p><p>if you want</p><p>oh</p><p>no, i don’t have anyone to bring</p><p>okay</p><p>well, we can’t wait to see you</p><p>likewise</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9/25/2011 2:04 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p><p>morning!</p><p>good morning</p><p>hey, i’m sorry i didn’t get to talk to you that much yesterday</p><p>it’s okay</p><p>i get it</p><p>you were on host duty</p><p>did you have fun at least?</p><p>i did</p><p>it was a great night</p><p>your house is a freaking castle</p><p>oh shut up</p><p>you have a moat!</p><p>that’s a water feature!</p><p>it’s a freaking moat</p><p>you can’t sway me</p><p>the interior was so cool too</p><p>thanks</p><p>we hired someone to do the decor</p><p>it still felt like you</p><p>yeah, i think so too</p><p> </p><p>so</p><p>Mike asked me to ask you</p><p>if i can give your number to him</p><p>sure</p><p>you seemed to be getting along great last night</p><p>yeah, he’s gonna make a custom table for me</p><p>oh?</p><p>yep</p><p>i’ve been trying to find a dining table</p><p>but nothing seems to be exactly right</p><p>and we got to talking about what he does</p><p>yeah, he does furniture</p><p>he’s really good</p><p>we have a few of his pieces</p><p>i googled him</p><p>his work i mean</p><p>It’s gorgeous</p><p>you know how i feel about wood...</p><p>so i asked if he would make me a table</p><p>i see</p><p>i would’ve gotten in touch with him through his work email though</p><p>is he worried he’s gonna lose a sale?</p><p>are you seriously this clueless?</p><p>what?</p><p>he’s really famous</p><p>his waiting list is like years long</p><p>wait what?</p><p>but he said</p><p>he said he could get it done next month</p><p>mmhmm</p><p>and then he asked for your number</p><p>i don’t</p><p>i’m confused</p><p>he likes you</p><p>...</p><p>oh</p><p>so do you still want me to give him your number?</p><p>...</p><p>yeah</p><p>okay</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9/28/2011 10:30 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p><p>can i ask you something?</p><p>of course</p><p>are you gay?</p><p>goodness</p><p>not beating around the bush with that one then</p><p>dang</p><p>now i really want to make a dirty joke about bushes</p><p>haha</p><p>like what?</p><p>like...</p><p>what kinda bushes have you been beating around lately?</p><p>ugh</p><p>ha!</p><p>sorry</p><p>it sounded better in my head</p><p>you're horrible</p><p>but i did chuckle</p><p>i’m not gay</p><p>bi maybe?</p><p>honestly, i haven’t really figured it out yet</p><p>but not straight?</p><p>definitely not</p><p>therapy’s done you good</p><p>i know</p><p>Mike’s a great guy</p><p>oh, is that what this is about?</p><p>maybe</p><p>we’re going out actually</p><p>next week</p><p>I’m really glad to hear that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10/10/2011 11:19 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p><p>i think i’m gonna have a movie night on saturday</p><p>for your birthday?</p><p>yeah</p><p>can you come?</p><p>you and Dom</p><p>let me check</p><p> </p><p>yes, we’re free!</p><p>awesome</p><p>how is he with horror?</p><p>he actually loves horror movies</p><p>that’s good</p><p>i’m going to regret coming to this, aren’t i?</p><p>you might</p><p>you really revel in the pain of others</p><p>not pain!</p><p>horror</p><p>terror</p><p>the feeling of uneasiness and unsettledness</p><p>is that even a word?</p><p>maybe</p><p>does it make you feel unsettled?</p><p>a little bit, yeah</p><p>i can’t wait to see you squirm again</p><p>freudian slip there much, mclaughlin?</p><p>i didn’t!</p><p>shit, that sounded so wrong</p><p>i swear i didn’t mean it like that</p><p>hahahhah</p><p>who's feeling the horror now?</p><p>wow</p><p>you really are diabolical</p><p>thank you, i try my best</p><p>i’ll text you the details later</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10/11/2011 00:08 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhett:</strong>
</p><p>hey</p><p>are you still up?</p><p>barely</p><p>sorry, i’ll let you go to sleep</p><p>i just wanted to say</p><p>i’m glad we’re</p><p>that we’re friends again</p><p>that we can joke like that</p><p>me too</p><p>truly</p><p>happy birthday by the way</p><p>thanks, man</p><p>okay, good night</p><p>night</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Post-it 10/11/2011:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s not mine but he is <span class="u">in my life.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10/20/2011 7:45 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Master of Horror:</strong>
</p><p>lunch today?</p><p>i’d love to!</p><p>but I already have a lunch meeting scheduled</p><p>ah, too bad</p><p>so, how is work?</p><p>impossibly busy</p><p>making movies is only fun when you’re actually making them</p><p>other times it’s just meetings meetings meetings</p><p>but it’s worth it though?</p><p>it definitely is</p><p>there’s this movie i’m dying to direct</p><p>oh?</p><p>it’s a book adaptation</p><p>which is not usually my thing</p><p>but it’s an amazing story with a cast full of LGBTQ+ characters</p><p>and it’s heartfelt and gripping and just beautiful</p><p>that sounds great</p><p>what’s the problem then?</p><p>hard to get funding</p><p>it’s not a very popular book</p><p>we’re working on it though</p><p>i bet you’ll make it</p><p>we’ll see</p><p>so, lunch tomorrow?</p><p>definitely</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10/25/2011 10:02 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Master of Horror:</strong>
</p>
<p>so, how’s it going with mike?</p>
<p>it’s not actually</p>
<p>we decided we’re gonna be just friends</p>
<p>aww</p>
<p>i thought you got along great</p>
<p>we did</p>
<p>we do still</p>
<p>it’s just</p>
<p>i don’t know</p>
<p>i didn’t feel that spark</p>
<p>or something</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>well, i’m glad you’re friends still</p>
<p>yeah, me too</p>
<p>he’s a great guy</p>
<p>and he’s still gonna make me that table</p>
<p>i told him he doesn’t have to</p>
<p>but apparently he’s already started and</p>
<p>he’s excited about it</p>
<p>it’s nice to have a friend</p>
<p>besides you and Dom I mean</p>
<p>do you want me to set you up with someone else?</p>
<p>i know lots of single people</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>i think i’m just gonna</p>
<p>enjoy being by myself for a little while</p>
<p> </p>
<p>work is super busy anyway</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>let me know if you change your mind</p>
<p>would be nice to double date</p>
<p>or something</p>
<p>sure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1/8/2012 4:18 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mr. Know-It-All:</strong>
</p>
<p>guess what</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>[picture: white, fluffy puppy on Rhett’s lap]</p>
<p>who’s letting you handle that small living creature?</p>
<p>should I call the authorities?</p>
<p>animal rescue?</p>
<p>national guard?</p>
<p>ha ha</p>
<p>is this one of those free stand-up shows or do i have to pay?</p>
<p>no one’s letting me</p>
<p>well, I mean</p>
<p>the adoption place I guess</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>my</p>
<p>god</p>
<p>is that yours?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>you got a dog?!</p>
<p>i did</p>
<p>i didn’t know you were a dog person?</p>
<p>or a pet person for that matter...</p>
<p>i wasn’t</p>
<p>i’m not</p>
<p>i just</p>
<p>honestly</p>
<p>it sucks coming home after work</p>
<p>to an empty place</p>
<p>so, now i have Barbara</p>
<p>after Streisand?</p>
<p>no, Mandrell</p>
<p>ohhh</p>
<p>good name</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>she is the cutest</p>
<p>see</p>
<p>[picture: Barbara sleeping curled up on Rhett’s bare chest]</p>
<p>[picture: Barbara eating out of a pink bowl]</p>
<p>good god</p>
<p>who are you and what have you done to my friend?</p>
<p>such a comedian today</p>
<p>you’ll get it when you meet her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wanna come today?</p>
<p>yeah, okay sure</p>
<p>i’ll be there in about an hour?</p>
<p>you wanna order dinner?</p>
<p>watch a movie maybe?</p>
<p>mexican?</p>
<p>and yes</p>
<p>great!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 1/14/2012:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Movie night – just the two of us (and Barbara)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2/13/2012 9:45 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazy Dog Daddy:</strong>
</p>
<p>so</p>
<p>what’s your grand plan for tomorrow?</p>
<p>huh?</p>
<p>what’s tomorrow?</p>
<p>Link</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>it’s valentine’s day</p>
<p>oh shit</p>
<p>Link, no!</p>
<p>oh shit, oh shit, oh shit</p>
<p>i have nothing</p>
<p>help me!</p>
<p>okay um</p>
<p>gimme a minute</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there’s a horror movie marathon at the Downtown Independent tomorrow</p>
<p>you could take Dom there</p>
<p>it’s a special event</p>
<p>bring your own snacks type of thing</p>
<p>so you can get food he loves</p>
<p>yes!</p>
<p>oh my god, that’s perfect</p>
<p>i already bought you tickets</p>
<p>what</p>
<p>you didn’t have to do that</p>
<p>you should’ve gotten an email notif</p>
<p>i did</p>
<p>that’s too much</p>
<p>let me pay you back</p>
<p>no, my treat</p>
<p>i don’t have a date</p>
<p>at least let me play cupid</p>
<p>chose you seats from the back row…</p>
<p>uh-huh</p>
<p>you going somewhere with this?</p>
<p>oh, nowhere</p>
<p>or at least not where you guys are going</p>
<p>if you catch my drift...</p>
<p>it’s gonna be dark and the movie’s gonna be loud</p>
<p>the movie that everyone else is gonna be concentrated on…</p>
<p>oh stop it</p>
<p>It’s gonna be the perfect time for some</p>
<p>how should i put this?</p>
<p>i can think of a few places you could put this...</p>
<p>romance ;)</p>
<p>I hate you</p>
<p>ha</p>
<p>yeah right</p>
<p>you love me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link?</p>
<p>yeah, sorry</p>
<p>just had to</p>
<p>nothing</p>
<p>anyway</p>
<p>thank you again</p>
<p>you are a literal lifesaver</p>
<p>after the whole birthday fiasco last month…</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>you guys are gonna have fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 2/14/2012: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s happy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>---End of Part 3---</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3/31/2012 10:38 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stretch Armsnone:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling Stretch Armsnone - unanswered</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>what’s going on?</p>
<p>i’m in a meeting</p>
<p>oh shit</p>
<p>i’m sorry</p>
<p>you okay?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>tell me</p>
<p>my mom</p>
<p>she’s in a hospital</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Incoming call: Stretch Armsnone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call ended at 11:10 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hey, it’s gonna be okay</p>
<p>she’s gonna be fine</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>we both know she’s a tough lady</p>
<p>the toughest</p>
<p>thanks</p>
<p>i’m booking the flight now</p>
<p>that’s good</p>
<p>you didn’t need to leave that meeting</p>
<p>of course i did</p>
<p>it’s your mom</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>i gotta call Dom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>you called me first?</p>
<p>Link?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/4/2012 7:03 pm (EST)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stretch Armsnone:</strong>
</p>
<p>it’s weird being back home</p>
<p>yeah?</p>
<p>are you at the hospital or?</p>
<p>no, i’m at the house</p>
<p>in my old room</p>
<p>ah, i see</p>
<p>mom’s doing better</p>
<p>the surgery went great</p>
<p>if all goes as expected</p>
<p>she should be getting home soon</p>
<p>i’m so happy to hear that</p>
<p>are you staying there until she gets home?</p>
<p>yeah, i think so</p>
<p>i can do my meetings via video call</p>
<p>the next shoot i have is in</p>
<p>three weeks i think</p>
<p>so i should be good</p>
<p>that’s great</p>
<p>so, how has your mom been feeling?</p>
<p>good</p>
<p>you know her</p>
<p>she’s been bossing around the nurses</p>
<p>i bet everyone still loves her</p>
<p>they do</p>
<p>they give her extra pudding cups</p>
<p>and i’m pretty sure one nurse snuck in some home-made apple pie</p>
<p>nice</p>
<p>she told me that you came to see her</p>
<p>back when we weren’t talking</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>she hadn’t told before?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>i think</p>
<p>i think she thought it would upset me</p>
<p>so she didn’t</p>
<p>but she told you now</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>we’re friends again, so…</p>
<p>what did she say?</p>
<p>she said she made you chili</p>
<p>she did</p>
<p>it was great</p>
<p>as always</p>
<p>she also said</p>
<p>that she might have been a bit mad at you at first?</p>
<p>hahahaha</p>
<p>that’s an understatement</p>
<p>you should’ve heard her</p>
<p>i don’t think I’d ever heard her use the f-word before</p>
<p>wow</p>
<p>really?</p>
<p>oh yeah</p>
<p>is it bad that that makes me feel real good?</p>
<p>that she cussed at me?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>no, not bad</p>
<p>in retrospect it was pretty hilarious</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>i do hope she won’t do it again</p>
<p>she went full on mama bear</p>
<p>it was kinda scary</p>
<p>i guess you just have to stay on my good side</p>
<p>i guess so</p>
<p>i’m gonna go find some food</p>
<p>keep me updated?</p>
<p>ofc</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/14/2012 2:11 am (EST)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stretch Armsnone:</strong>
</p>
<p>so</p>
<p>something happened</p>
<p>with your mom?!</p>
<p>no, she’s fine</p>
<p>she’s coming home tomorrow</p>
<p>well today i guess</p>
<p>i’m flying back on Saturday</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>scared me</p>
<p>what’s up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>isn’t it super late there?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>i couldn’t sleep</p>
<p>you okay?</p>
<p>yes and no</p>
<p>tell me</p>
<p>Quinn came over</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>2:13 am (EST) Missed call: Stretch Armsnone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pick up</p>
<p>no, it’s okay</p>
<p>she texted me yesterday</p>
<p>and asked me if she could stop by</p>
<p>we talked for a while</p>
<p>you were right</p>
<p>about?</p>
<p>she really did change</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>i’m sorry i didn’t give her a chance back then</p>
<p>it’s okay</p>
<p>you had every reason to doubt her</p>
<p>i mean</p>
<p>we were all kids</p>
<p>when we first met</p>
<p>i’ve grown</p>
<p>i’m not the same person i was back then</p>
<p>i don’t know why i couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that she</p>
<p>that she was capable of change as well</p>
<p>i’m glad you guys talked</p>
<p>seems like it was good?</p>
<p>it was</p>
<p>really good</p>
<p>but i was surprised</p>
<p>that you’d told her</p>
<p>about that night</p>
<p>i had to</p>
<p>you get that right?</p>
<p>yeah, i guess i do</p>
<p>i would have talked to you first</p>
<p>before telling her</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>you know</p>
<p>we weren’t exactly talking</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>it’s okay</p>
<p>i’m not mad or anything</p>
<p>just surprised</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>what did she say then?</p>
<p>she just brought it up</p>
<p>and i apologized</p>
<p>and she said she’d forgiven me ages ago</p>
<p>and i think</p>
<p>i think she actually meant it</p>
<p>you had a good woman</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>why did you do it then?</p>
<p>you mean why we got a divorce?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>gosh</p>
<p>that’s a</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>i didn’t love her</p>
<p>i guess it all boils down to that</p>
<p>i cared for her</p>
<p>i still do</p>
<p>i like her as a person</p>
<p>i mean, we’re still friendly</p>
<p>but that feeling of</p>
<p>you know?</p>
<p>feeling of what?</p>
<p>like... without them you’re incomplete</p>
<p>just one half of a whole</p>
<p>i didn’t have that with her</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>like you and Dom</p>
<p>you make each other better</p>
<p>he balances you</p>
<p>calms you down</p>
<p>a bit</p>
<p>and you make him come out of his shell</p>
<p>well, shit</p>
<p>aren’t you observant</p>
<p>it’s not all sunshine and rainbows though…</p>
<p>even with us</p>
<p>of course not</p>
<p>no relationship is</p>
<p>but you’ve made that decision right?</p>
<p>to grow together</p>
<p>and you have a great foundation to build a life on</p>
<p>but for me and Quinn...</p>
<p>there was the whole thing that happened with you</p>
<p>there was this huge lie</p>
<p>like a crack</p>
<p>at the bedrock of our marriage</p>
<p>that’s a hard thing to repair</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>she also said that after the divorce</p>
<p>you were in a bad place</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>yeah, i was</p>
<p>it was a dark time for me</p>
<p>she was worried</p>
<p>she’s sweet like that</p>
<p>but you’re better now, right?</p>
<p>with the therapy and all</p>
<p>what do you mean?</p>
<p>you’re not like…</p>
<p>depressed?</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>no, not anymore</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>i’m really sorry</p>
<p>for what?</p>
<p>that i wasn’t there for you</p>
<p>that you had to go through that alone</p>
<p>that i just</p>
<p>abandoned you</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>Link, please</p>
<p>don’t do that</p>
<p>that’s definitely something you don’t have to feel sorry about</p>
<p>i made my bed</p>
<p>slept in it too</p>
<p>but i was there as well</p>
<p>in that very bed</p>
<p>it was my mistake too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhett?</p>
<p>i’m sorry</p>
<p>i just hate the fact that</p>
<p>what happened between us</p>
<p>is always gonna be only that</p>
<p>
  <em>a mistake</em>
</p>
<p>i hate it so much</p>
<p>it eats at me</p>
<p>me too</p>
<p>sometimes i wish we’d just been together</p>
<p>like properly dated</p>
<p>and decided to break up</p>
<p>decided that we weren’t right for each other</p>
<p>then at least I could remember our time together</p>
<p>and feel like</p>
<p>like it was good</p>
<p>that what we had was good</p>
<p>and not some horrible mistake that ruined a friendship and a marriage</p>
<p>there’s a big problem with that</p>
<p>oh?</p>
<p>if we had been together</p>
<p>properly</p>
<p>we would’ve never broken up</p>
<p>don’t</p>
<p>don’t do that</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Rhett</p>
<p>I gotta tell you something</p>
<p>no, please</p>
<p>Link, stop</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>whatever you’re writing now</p>
<p>erase it</p>
<p>you’ve just had a big scare with your mom</p>
<p>and you’re back home</p>
<p>and feeling nostalgic</p>
<p>whatever you’re thinking you’re feeling right now</p>
<p>i guarantee you won’t feel that anymore</p>
<p>when you get back home to Dom</p>
<p>and we don’t need any more mistakes</p>
<p>okay?</p>
<p>is it a mistake to be honest?</p>
<p>if it’s honesty you want</p>
<p>here’s some for you</p>
<p>if there still something here</p>
<p>if you think you still have some kind of feelings for me</p>
<p>but we can’t be together</p>
<p>i don’t want to know</p>
<p>i’m not sure i’d survive that</p>
<p>and i’ve just gotten you back into my life</p>
<p>please</p>
<p>but maybe</p>
<p>there’s no such thing as maybe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/14/2012 2:31 am (EST)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stretch Armsnone:</strong>
</p>
<p>if a day comes</p>
<p>when you know</p>
<p>when you know for sure</p>
<p>tell me then</p>
<p>but only then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4/15/2012 8:51 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>No Texting After 2 am:</strong>
</p>
<p>hey what are you doing tonight around 8 pm?</p>
<p>probably snuggling with Barbara</p>
<p>watching tv</p>
<p>she loooves cooking shows</p>
<p>that dog is seriously such a doll</p>
<p>so nice</p>
<p>and selfless</p>
<p>just like her owner</p>
<p>i smell a trap</p>
<p>what do you need?</p>
<p>a ride</p>
<p>from the airport</p>
<p>ugh</p>
<p>what’s in it for me?</p>
<p>coming to LAX on a Sunday night gotta be worth at least a bar of gold</p>
<p>i might accept a bushel of diamonds as well</p>
<p>if you want to negotiate</p>
<p>i can offer you my dazzling personality and some airport chocolate</p>
<p>deal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5/27/2012 8:51 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man Vs. Beans:</strong>
</p>
<p>can you stop by my place on Friday?</p>
<p>around 5pm</p>
<p>sure</p>
<p>why</p>
<p>a friend of mine brought some Japanese peanut butter</p>
<p>from her trip</p>
<p>i thought you might like it</p>
<p>oh, cool</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/27/2012 10:11 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man Vs. Beans:</strong>
</p>
<p>why do i have to wait until Friday?</p>
<p>i’m not getting it until then</p>
<p>oh</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/27/2012 11:52 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man Vs. Beans:</strong>
</p>
<p>can’t you just bring it to my party on saturday?</p>
<p>so what you’re saying is that</p>
<p>you don’t wanna come over</p>
<p>to your best friend’s house</p>
<p>to eat a treat he’s specifically procured for you?</p>
<p>i’m hurt</p>
<p>no, no!</p>
<p>of course i’ll come</p>
<p>i was just wondering</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/27/2012 12:10 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man Vs. Beans:</strong>
</p>
<p>best friend, huh?</p>
<p>i mean</p>
<p>it’s not like we’re in middle school</p>
<p>it’s not that big of a deal</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>i do consider you my best friend</p>
<p>that’s sweet</p>
<p>you wanna be penpals too?</p>
<p>play marbles with me?</p>
<p>how about a sleepover?</p>
<p>shut up</p>
<p>you do know i’m kidding?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhett</p>
<p>you’re my best friend too</p>
<p>yeah?</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5/27/2012 12:43 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man Vs. Beans:</strong>
</p>
<p>wait wait wait</p>
<p>who was in Japan?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Anne</p>
<p>Anne who?</p>
<p>she’s from work</p>
<p>i have literally never heard you talk about her</p>
<p>so?</p>
<p>you don’t know everything about me</p>
<p>i’m pretty sure i do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>dude</p>
<p>what</p>
<p>it’s a surprise party</p>
<p>isn’t it?</p>
<p>damn it Link!</p>
<p>awwww</p>
<p>that’s so nice</p>
<p>Dom’s idea?</p>
<p>mine actually</p>
<p>but he’s been very involved!</p>
<p>so</p>
<p>does that mean there’s no japanese peanut butter?</p>
<p>yeah, no</p>
<p>sorry</p>
<p>i’m devastated</p>
<p>oh, shut up</p>
<p>there’s ice cream cake</p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>i think i can forgive you</p>
<p>you still gotta act surprised</p>
<p>party pooper</p>
<p>don’t worry</p>
<p>i will</p>
<p> </p>
<p>trying to distract me with peanut butter…</p>
<p>good move, mclaughlin</p>
<p>almost worked too!</p>
<p>ha</p>
<p>i was onto you straight from the beginning</p>
<p>sure, Sherlock</p>
<p>see you on friday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 8/22/2012: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Got a promotion - he took me to dinner</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11/31/2012 8:22 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jade’s Godfather:</strong>
</p>
<p>Dom proposed to me</p>
<p>congratulations!</p>
<p>i said no</p>
<p>wait what</p>
<p>i couldn’t do it</p>
<p>i couldn’t say yes to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>say something!</p>
<p>i don’t</p>
<p>Link, what happened?</p>
<p>i just broke up with my boyfriend</p>
<p>after he proposed to me</p>
<p>i just crushed him</p>
<p>i just crushed this kind and beautiful person</p>
<p>i want you to say that i didn’t just make the biggest mistake of my life</p>
<p>i can’t</p>
<p>only you can know that</p>
<p>just say <em>something</em>, Rhett!</p>
<p>make it better</p>
<p>i wanna help you</p>
<p>i really do</p>
<p>but i don’t know what you need me to say</p>
<p>he was on his knee and looking up at me</p>
<p>it was perfect</p>
<p>those gorgeous brown eyes</p>
<p>and i should’ve been so happy</p>
<p>ecstatic</p>
<p>but all i felt was this swell of panic</p>
<p>and all i could think about</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>what?</p>
<p>you can tell me</p>
<p>let’s talk it out</p>
<p>i’m sure you guys can still figure it out</p>
<p>if you’re just scared</p>
<p>Dom will understand</p>
<p>god, Rhett</p>
<p>no</p>
<p>all i could think about was you</p>
<p>that it should’ve been <em>you</em></p>
<p>it’s always been you</p>
<p>Link, we talked about this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> i’m saying it now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett, i’m sure now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Incoming call: Jade’s Godfather</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Call ended at 8:44 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i’m pulling out of the driveway now</p>
<p>be there in 30</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/1/2012, morning, a note pinned to Rhett’s pillow:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i had to go to work. I didn’t wake you, because you need the sleep. I made you a smoothie. It’s in the fridge. There’s a towel on the dresser if you want to shower.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Text me if you need anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, Rhett</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. I know I already said this last night but I wanted you to know I really meant it. I’m glad we’re taking things slow. It feels right.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12/1/2012 9:39 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jade’s Godfather:</strong>
</p>
<p>i’m looking through your collection</p>
<p>what collection?</p>
<p>the post-its</p>
<p>gracious</p>
<p>that’s embarrassing</p>
<p>what i’m gathering from these</p>
<p>is that you seem to have a huge crush on someone</p>
<p>shut up</p>
<p>you know i love you</p>
<p>i said that last night</p>
<p>repeatedly</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>it’s just nice to see some tangible evidence of it</p>
<p>i especially like this one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sending a photo</em>
</p>
<p>[post-it with the text: <em>he wore that pink button-up again today - so fucking sexy</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link Neal, step away from that wall!</p>
<p>and this one...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sending a photo</em>
</p>
<p>[post-it with the text: <em>today I’m grateful I got invited to their pool party (i’d spend a whole night licking those abs if he’d let me…)</em> ]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think we should get that one framed</p>
<p>oh god</p>
<p>please stop</p>
<p>do you show these to your therapist?</p>
<p>no!</p>
<p>hmm</p>
<p>i’m definitely not taking pictures of my favorite ones...</p>
<p>Link!</p>
<p>calm down</p>
<p>these are precious</p>
<p>i’m taking a shower</p>
<p>gonna think about you licking my abs…</p>
<p>oh dear lord help me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>want to have lunch?</p>
<p>i’d love to</p>
<p>but i think i need to go home</p>
<p>and talk with Dom</p>
<p>figure out what we’re gonna do with the house and</p>
<p>you know, see how he is</p>
<p>yeah, okay</p>
<p>that’s good</p>
<p>i’ll call you after</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>hey, Rhett</p>
<p>yeah?</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>i know</p>
<p>you said that last night</p>
<p>repeatedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 12/1/2012: </strong>
</p>
<p>[written in Link’s handwriting]:</p>
<p>
  <em>he finally slept in my arms last night</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4/26/2016 11:19 pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The One:</strong>
</p>
<p>you know how there’s this wedding tomorrow?</p>
<p>yeah, i think i’ve heard something about it</p>
<p>i gotta tell you something</p>
<p>okay</p>
<p>should i be scared?</p>
<p>i just slept with the groom</p>
<p>wow</p>
<p>that’s a thing for you then?</p>
<p>like a kink?</p>
<p>almost married men?</p>
<p>i guess so</p>
<p>you should really do some soul searching</p>
<p>and ask yourself why you keep doing that</p>
<p>i guess I just can’t help myself</p>
<p>the way he uses his tongue…</p>
<p>in all the right places</p>
<p>just makes me weak at the knees</p>
<p>i’m basically helpless</p>
<p>wet and ready for him in minutes</p>
<p>good god</p>
<p>just thinking about him between my legs...</p>
<p>fuck</p>
<p>i get shivers all over</p>
<p>and the way he looks at me</p>
<p>when he fucks me</p>
<p>makes love to you</p>
<p>makes love to me</p>
<p>no one’s ever looked at me like that</p>
<p>gonna do that for the rest of your life, baby</p>
<p>promise?</p>
<p>more than promise</p>
<p>about to make a vow, remember?</p>
<p>speaking of vows</p>
<p>you have yours written, right?</p>
<p>um, yeah, about that...</p>
<p>i think i’m just gonna</p>
<p>wing it?</p>
<p>speak from the heart</p>
<p>are you sure that’s a good idea?</p>
<p>sometimes your mouth says stuff before your brain can catch up</p>
<p>well that’s just rude</p>
<p>you know it’s true</p>
<p>eh</p>
<p>maybe</p>
<p>but i think i’ve got it</p>
<p>i’m just gonna say that</p>
<p>it was always gonna be you</p>
<p>that you’re the half that makes me whole</p>
<p>that you make me be better</p>
<p>that your love makes me a better man</p>
<p>and that I’m gonna spend the rest of my life loving you</p>
<p>and making sure you’re as happy as possible</p>
<p>excuse me</p>
<p>you stole my vows</p>
<p>we both know that you’re the better writer</p>
<p>you can figure out something by tomorrow</p>
<p>fine</p>
<p>then I’ll just say</p>
<p>that I’m only marrying you for that sweet sweet ass</p>
<p>so...</p>
<p>round two?</p>
<p>round two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 4/27/2016: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s my husband.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I am his.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Post-it 4/27/2016:</strong>
</p>
<p>[written in Link’s handwriting]:</p>
<p>
  <em>and his booty still won’t quit</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>---The End---</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>